The main purpose of this study is to investigate the adult leg muscles developed in the hawkmoth Manduca Sexta. The goals during the period of the award are: 1) to determine the source of the adult leg muscles precursors studying also their division, fusion and differentiation 2) to investigate the morphological and some physiological event that occur during the formation of new neuromuscular junctions and 3) to explore some aspects of the role of the nervous system in muscles development. The above goals will be addressed using anatomical, immunocytochemical and electrophysiological techniques. During this period I will have the opportunity to participate in meetings, seminars and Congresses extending my background in the field, and to make valuable contacts with other researchers to exchange ideas. The above study will promote my skills in dealing with further research related to the development of insect neuromuscular systems. This will be very valuable experience which will afford me the opportunity of transferring new methods to the University of Thessaloniki where I hope to build my academic career.